A key issue for most implantable micromachined sensor concepts being developed in the Neural Prosthetics Program (NPP) at the National Institutes of Health (NIH) is how they are to be interconnected with percutaneous connections or implanted telemetry units. A robust, ultrafine, microribbon interconnect may enable many of today's advanced biomedical sensor for clinical applications. The work proposed will focus on developing a hydrolytically stable, corrosion resistant, fluoropolymer/silicone composite ribbon cable to be used as a novel "Implantable Electrical Interconnect for Biosensors." Two well-known classes of implantable materials, silicones and fluoropolymers, will be combined in this effort. By coupling innovative polymer surface modifications, a series of unique fluoropolymer materials will be fabricated that will have exceptional surface adhesion properties capable of forming strong bonds to both: (1) vacuum sputtered Au and Pt metal and, (2) to commercially available silicone adhesives and coatings. Using standard photo-resist based photolithography methods, conducting micropathways of metal circuitry will be fabricated onto thin fluoropolymer ribbons and then hydrolytically sealed via the covalent bonding of a Pt catalyzed silicone material. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Based on results, these electrical interconnects (and cables) will have direct applications into current technologies being developed within the NPP. Additionally, good results will also demonstrate the effectiveness of these materials that will allow us to market the technology into a variety of industrial applications that utilize electronic and microelectronic components to be used in harsh, corrorsive environments currently under development within the United States Military sensor programs.